Sirius' Geschichte
by Perle
Summary: Beudeutsame Begnungen, verhängnisvolle Streiche, heimliche Küsse, noch mehr Streiche, Abenteuer und Liebe... another Marauders tale. SiriusxRemus
1. Prolog

**Prolog**– **_1stof September, 1980_**

"Kommst du nun endlich?", fragte eine hohe Stimme, die spitzer und kühler nicht hätte sein können. "Ja, Mutter.", lautete meine monotone Antwort, eigentlich sagte ich schon den ganzen Morgens Nichts Anderes. "Dein Vater hat mir einen Brief geschickt, er erwartet dass du natürlich unserem Namen und Ansehen in Slytherin keine Schande machst, und seinen alten Freund und Förderer Professor Slughorn höflich von ihm grüßt.", und was sagte ich dazu? "Ja, Mutter..". Vergeblich versuchte ich den schweren Koffer den ich nicht mal selbst packen durfte über die verblichenen Pflastersteine des Asphalts vor dem _Tropfenden Kessel_ zu ziehen. Meine Mutter, eine Frau mit langem schwarzen Haar und pergament-ähnlicher Haut öffnete etwas angewidert die Türe und machte sich nicht die Mühe sie auch noch für mich offen zu halten. Es dauerte etwas bis ich sie auf dem kleinen Hinterhof den mir der Wirt (ich glaube er hieß Tom) höflicherweise gezeigt hatte...wieder fand.

Und das obwohl ich den Gasthof für Zauberer und Hexen kannte (mein Vater hatte mich früher oft genug hierher zu seinen Geschäftspartnern mitgenommen in der Hoffnung mich doch noch zu einem wahren Black erziehen zu können). "Wenn du so weiter machst wirst du den Zug noch verpassen.", bemerkte meine Mutter etwas beiläufig als ich endlich ankam, natürlich war es ihr nur Recht sollte ich den Hogwarts-Express verpassen. Wäre es nach ihrer Meinung gegangen säße ich jetzt wohl in einem schmutzigen, stinkenden Kerker in Durmstrang... natürlich in Ketten. Sie tippte mit einem ihrer knöchrigen Finger auf einen ausgewählten Stein der Backsteinmauer vor uns und als sich die Steine endlich in Bewegung setzten begann ich die flaue Aufregung in meinem Magen zu spüren. Ich würde endlich nach Hogwarts kommen! Dann lagen unzählige Kilometer zwischen meinemElternhaus, meinen Erzeugern und mir!

"Ich werde dich nicht bis zum Bahnsteig begleiten.", sagte meine Mutter endlich und es dauerte etwas bis ich begriff dass kein bisschen Wehmut oder Trauer darin lag. Kurz, aber nur ganz kurz dachte ich an all die Anderen Kinder deren Eltern sie lachend aber traurig zum Abschied in den Arm nahmen. In den fast schwarzen Augen meiner Mutter allerdings, glitzerte sogar fast so etwas wie Abscheu und sie machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand. Aber selbst die ließ sie noch eine Ausstrahlung der Eleganz verbreiten, wie unsere armen Hauselfen immer geschwärmt hatten. "Mach dass du los kommst. Und vergiss nicht uns monatlich über deine Leistungen und mögliches Fehlverhalten in der Schule in Kenntnis zu setzen. Die Eule deines Vaters wird dich sowieso in ein paar Tagen erreichen, die kannst du benutzen..", mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um, ohne ein Abschiedswort und entließ mich der Freiheit...

Ich werde das Glücksgefühl das mich bis zur Lok begleitete nie vergessen.


	2. I Die Begegnung

**Die Begegnung ****_- 1st of September, 1980_**

"Achtung, die Passagiere des Zuges 369 nach Greenwich werden gebeten sich umgehend zum Bahnsteig 8 zu begeben, der Zug fährt in Kürze ab!",rief ein etwas dickbäuchiger Muggel-Schaffner und sprang pflichtbewusst schon weiter zum nächsten Zug. Hach ja, das Leben war schön. Ich grinste über das seltsame Verhalten der Muggel und zog meinen Koffer weiter. Bahnsteig 6, 7..8...9! So, Vater hatte in einem seiner Briefe etwas von einem magischen Durchgang erwähnt. Komm schon Sirius, erinnere dich. Ich dachte angestrengt nach... bis: "Merlin noch mal, ich hab's vergessen!"

Ich sah mich um, aber weit und breit schienen nur lachende Muggel-kinder, Muggel-eltern die diese eilig voran zogen, Muggel-schaffner oder.. ein paar weniger gesund aussehende, verdreckte Muggel (1) zu sein. Und die Zeit rann mir wie Sand durch die Finger. Ich musste diesen verdammt- "Aua, kannst du nicht aufpassen?", rief ich verärgert und rieb mir die schmerzende Beule die dort sicher gleich mein Gesicht verunstalten würde. "Tut-Tut mir leid! Ehrlich! Ich war nur auf der Suche und hab nicht aufgepasst. Hast du-"

"Remus!", unterbrach eine energische Stimme gerade den zitternden Flubberwurm-muggel der mich gerade umgerannt hatte. Ich konnte sehen dass seine zerkratzten (warscheinlich bissige Haustiere?) Hände zitterten und er schrumpfte, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, sogar noch etwas mehr unter meinem anklagenden Blick. Plötzlich stieß ein weiterer Junge zu uns, er sah aus als hätte ihm jemand einen Schockzauber aufgehalst und ich hatte sogar Glück, er schien auch ein Zauberer zu sein! Zumindest trug er einen Umhang. Seine schockofrosch-braunen Augen durchbohrten mich allerdings gerade so forschend als hätte ich etwas falsch gemacht,aber das überging ich jetzt einfach galant. Ich hatte einen Zug zu erreichen! "Egal wer du bist", sprach ich ihn etwas im Ton meiner Mutter an (wenigstens etwas hatte ich von ihr gelernt) "du bist doch bestimmt ein Zauberer, oder? Bring mich zum Gleis 9 ¾!", Aber der Junge musterte mich nur einmal von oben bis unten mit einem abschätzigen Blick und widmete sich dann lieber dem Muggel. So eine Frechheit!

"Remus, alles klar? Ich hab dich aus den Augen verloren und dann hab ich dich schreien hören..", was sollte das denn jetzt? Der Junge hatte definitiv einen Schockzauber zuviel abgekriegt, ich hatte dem Muggel doch gar Nichts Schlimmes angetan, so besorgt wie er war, klang es als hätte ich ihn stundenlang gefoltert. Und auf das Niveau meiner Eltern ließ ich mich nun wirklich nicht herab! "Ist schon gut James. Alles in Ordnung.", murmelte der Muggel mit den honigfarbenen Augen und dem braunen Haar, das ganz nebenbei aussah als bräuchte es einen neuen Haarschnitt. Er klopfte sich etwas zu oft die Kleidung ab (Junge, das ändert auch nicht mehr viel..) und ich konnte sehen dass seine Wangen einen gesunden Rotton angenommen hatten. "Aber ich denke unser neuer Freund hier braucht Hilfe, nicht wahr?", sprach mich der Muggel überraschend an und ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sein Lächeln, das er mir als nächstes entgegen warf, traf mich wie ein Kartoffelsack in die Magengrube. Okay, zumindest war er nett. Nett für einen Muggel. Ich durfte allerdings nicht zuviel Sympathie empfinden schließlich hatte mir meine Mutter eingebläut das Muggel hinterlistiger als Gnome und gefährlicher als ein Ghul waren! Zumindest das hatte ich ihr geglaubt. Also waren wir bestimmt keine Freunde! Deshalb wandte ich mich dem geistig gesünderen und ungefährlicherem in unserer kleinen Männerrunde zu. "Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Alles was ich will ist zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾ zu kommen, wie ich es schon zuvor erwähnte als du kleiner Wicht mich so frech überhört hast!" Na gut, zugegeben. Er war gar nicht so klein aber ich hasste es nun mal wenn man mich nicht beachtete.

"Wie war das?", fauchte der Schockzauberhaar-junge, aber der Muggel-junge hielt ihn zurück. "Nicht James, er hat Recht. Wir kommen zu spät zum Zug, oder nicht? Du sagtest doch es gibt da diese Lok und die fährt nach" - "Hogwarts, jaja. Gut, komm mit.", seufzte James, wie er anscheinend hieß und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Eine nervige Angewohntheit ... sein armes Haar. James nahm seinen Muggel-freund am Handgelenk und zog sein Gepäckstück mit der anderen Hand hinter sich her, während er an mir vorbei stolzierte als wäre er Dumbledore himself. Und er würdigte mich keines Blickes! Komm schon, du bist ein Black! Und Blacks nehmen keine Hilfe in Anspruch, sie sind schlau genug selbst einen Weg zu finden. Sie..Pah! Wenn der mir schon nicht behilflich sein wollte musste ich eben einen anderen Weg wählen einen der meinem Blut Ehre machte... ihm nachschleichen!

"Aber ich kann das nicht!" - "Natürlich kannst du das, Remus! Sei kein Hasenfuß. Trau dich einfach Mal etwas! Du musst nur auf die Mauer zulaufen und... schon bist du am Bahnsteig."

Okay, wie war das? Einfach drauf zulaufen? Ha, das war doch gelacht. Ich versuchte so stolz wie möglich an ihnen vorbeilaufen (so gut das eben möglich war wenn man unter immensem Stress stand und dann noch einen Zentnerschweren Koffer hinter sich her schleppen musste!) und genau das zu tun was der Dumbledore-Verschnitt namens James, gerade so fürsorglich dem Muggel erklärt hatte. Wobei ich mich kurz fragte wieso James dem Muggel überhaupt den Bahnsteig zeigen wollte, und wieso dieser einen Koffer bei sich trug. Ich dachte das Zeitalter der gefangenen Muggel-Diener wäre eigentlich vorbei? Aber was scherte es mich, nur nicht stolpern... "Ach, auch schon da?", fragte ich wie beiläufig an die beiden gerichtet und versuchte die Tatsache zu verdrängen das ich nach ihnen hier her gefunden hatte. Mit einem misstrauischen Blick besah ich mir die Betonsäule die anscheinend den Durchgang zum Bahngleis 9 3/4 darstellen sollte. Die war doch hoffentlich wirklich verhext? Nicht dass sich die beiden hier einen schlechten Scherz mit mir erlaubten? Und.. ob sie wohl so hart war, wie sie aussah? "Einfach ignorieren..", murmelte James knirschend vor sich hin und versuchte wieder Remus zu beruhigen (Ja, ich hatte mir seinen Namen gemerkt!). Ich holte tief Luft und bereitete mich innerlich schon auf den Aufprall vor. "Übrigens, sollten wir heute jemals noch in Hogwarts ankommen, fordere ich dich zum Duell.", lächelte ich James kalt entgegen obwohl mir der Gedanke erst spontan gekommen war und ich erst zwei Duelle in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen hatte, wovon ich keines davon selbst bestritten hatte! Dann lief ich los, immer noch im Schlepptau hatte ich den hässlichen Koffer.

... 1...2...3!

"Hah!", rief ich. "Ich bin wirklich da." Das ich die Augen geschlossen und die Luft angehalten hatte, fiel mir erst später auf. "Natürlich, was dachtest du denn.", spottete eine bekannte Stimme neben mir und ich erkannte James der noch immer den Muggel hinter sich her zog, der sich ganz nebenbei wie ein Kind auf einem Weihnachtsmarkt in der Winkelgasse benahm. "Ich nehme die Herausforderung an.", sagte er schließlich als ich keine Antwort gab. "Wenn ihr euch schon duellieren wollt dann tut das gefälligst in einem Abteil, ich will nämlich nicht schon am Anfang des Schuljahres Ärger bekommen, weil ich zu spät zum Schulanfang gekommen bin!", gab Remus etwas mürrisch von sich und ich war überrascht dass er zu so einem Ton überhaupt fähig war. James nickte nur abwesend, er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt die große, pompöse Lok zu bestaunen die dampfend und fauchend wie ein viel zu kleiner Drache auf den Schienen stand. Weil ich keine Lust hatte als Bahnhofsdekoration zu dienen folgte ich ihnen, natürlich in gemäßigtem Abstand, in Richtung Lok. Die Abteile sind größer als erwartet, dachte ich, als Remus etwas schwerfällig wahllos eine der Türen aufzog und uns herein winkte. "Kommt rein, das hier ist leer.", lächelte er und begann damit seinen Koffer auf den eigens dafür angebrachten Vorrichtungen hinauf zu hieven. Obwohl er es schließlich nur mit James Hilfe schaffte (der Junge sollte mehr essen!). Ich sah mich etwas unschlüssig um, schließlich hatte ich nicht vor hier zu bleiben, James schien auch etwas planlos. "Also...", begann er und da war unser hitziges und kampflustiges Feuer von vorhin auch schon verflogen wie Asche im Wind. "Ja, also.", machte ich den nächsten Versuch. "Wir sollten uns postieren.", schloss ich etwas lahm und hoffte das Mutters Hauselfe meinen Zauberstab nicht doch im Koffer versteckt hatte, so wie sie es mir angedroht hatte. Ach nein, da war er.. gut, okay. James zog seinen Zauberstab, und ich wusste sofort dass er nach Gryffindor kommen würde. Er hatte eine bestimmte Art diesen zu benutzen, so wie er ihn schwang. Nicht so wie Slytherins, oder mein Vater vielleicht, die ihn in der Hand hielten wie ein Athame, bereit zu morden... "Remus wird unser…Schiedsrichter sein", er warf diesem ein gewinnendes Siegerlächeln zu und dieser lachte leise. Eindeutig das Lachen eines Gnoms! Schleimer... Und bevor ich mir Gedanken darüber machte was überhaupt ein Schiedsrichter war, nickte ich verbissen und James wiederholte noch mal die Regeln. Wieder ein Nicken und diesmal wurde es ernst...wir richteten die Zauberstäbe aufeinander. Ein Ruckeln ging durch die Lok und kurze Zeit später bewegte sich diese schnaufend vorwärts, gut so. Wir verließen also endlich den Bahnhof. "Remus bitte fang an runter zu zählen.", murmelte James. Er sah aus als müsse er sich konzentrieren um irgendeinen besonders bösartig wirkenden Fluch aus seiner Erinnerung zu fischen. Gerade jetzt fiel mir noch mal Mutter's Blick ein, als sie mich verabschiedet hatte.

"Eins..", begann Remus leise und angespannt. Oder als sie mir heute früh gedroht hatte, sie würde mich nicht nach Hogwarts lassen wenn ich nicht sofort aufhören würde Regulus Lachkrampf-Zauber anzuhexen… diese kleine Kröte.

"Zwei." Und dann die Begegnung mit den beiden. Der Muggel-Flubberwurm und der Schockzauberhaarjunge. Irgendwie waren sie ja schon ganz witzig, die beiden. Aus irgendeinem Grund fragte ich mich wieso ich nicht netter gewesen war. Remus schien ein schusseliger (und schwacher) Junge zu sein, wahrscheinlich konnte er wirklich Nichts dafür. Auch wenn er ein Muggel war. Und James. Er musste ein Zauberer aus einer höheren magischen Familie sein, und ich würde meinen Lieblingsspiegel drauf verwetten das wir die besten Freunde hätten sein können, hätten wir uns unter anderen Umständen kennen gelernt…

"Drei"! .. wäre ich nur netter gewesen. "Stupor!", rief James und ich duckte mich gerade noch im letzten Moment zur Seite. Ha, nicht zu verachten meine Reflexe! Tja, wer konnte ja auch wissen dass jahrelange Schläge seitens meines Vaters, und meine jämmerlichen Versuche sich diesen wegzuducken, etwas Gutes hatte? Der Zauber traf mein hässliches Gepäcksstück und beförderte es mit einem lauten Krachen an die Abteiltür. Unglücklicherweise öffnete es sich und ein Teil meiner wohl meist gehüteten Schätze verbreitete sich übers gesamte Abteil. Etwas peinlich berührt sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel wie Remus sich verwirrt eine Pyjamahose vom Kopf fischte. Die Wucht des Aufpralls dürfte auch ein Päckchen voller Niesstaub nicht heil überstanden haben... der Staub verteilte sich ebenfalls im Abteil. "Was..", James hustete "ist das, verdammt"? In zu hohen Dosen dachte ich gequält, reichte das teure Pulver nur noch dazu einen zum Husten anzuregen. Das hieß soviel wie, es war völlig nutzlos und jetzt sogar sinnlos vergeudet! "Argh", schimpfte ich deprimiert. "Das WAR Niesstaub", dann musste ich selbst husten. Geistesgegenwärtig schob Remus (ebenfalls unter Hustenanfällen) ein Fester des Abteils auf und die Luft wurde wieder… annehmbar kühl. "Dein Ziel ist übrigens miserabel", lächelte ich James schwach entgegen, immer noch mit leichtem Husten begleitet. Dieser grinste schief zurück. "Werd nicht lächerlich, dieser Zauber war einwandfrei! Mein Dad hat ihn mir gezeigt, wenn er dich getroffen hätte-", in diesem Moment wurde die Abteiltür äußerst unsanft beiseite gerissen und drei Jungen in schwarze Roben gekleidet steckten die Köpfe herein. Etwas irritiert sah ich zuerst zu James und dann zu Remus, okay, ihren Gesichtern nach zu urteilen waren das also keine großen Brüder die jetzt über mich herfielen.

"Was wollt ihr?", fragte James mit todesmutiger Arroganz und machte sich nicht die Mühe seinen Zauberstab zu verstecken. Der Größte der drei offensichtlichen Slytherins (ich kannte diese schrecklich unmodischen grünen Krawatten und das Abzeichen schon seit ich drei war..) grinste James nonchalant entgegen, während sie sich alle drei ins Abteil drückten. Der Staub war inzwischen aus dem Fenster geflogen (mein Geld!) und nun herrschte eisige Septemberabend Kälte im Abteil. Der Mittlere war genauso hässlich wie breit und sein Gesicht kam mir seltsamerweise bekannt vor und der Dritte… ein Erstklässler? "So so, der junge Black so sehen wir uns also wieder _Cousin_", grinste der Größte immer noch und ich war geschockt als ich den Sinn seiner Worte begriff. Ich runzelte die Stirn und versuchte mich gequält an all jene verhassten Familientreffen zu erinnern, aber sein Gesicht wollte mir einfach nicht in den Sinn kommen. "Ich helfe dir gerne weiter… meine Mutter sagte mir schon dass du mich wohl kaum erkennen würdest, schließlich lagst du ja noch in den Windeln als wir uns das erste Mal trafen... Rodulphus Lestrange", er wartete einige Sekunden ob sein Name irgendeine Reaktion auslösen würde, die allerdings völlig ausblieb. "Willkommen in Hogwarts, _Verwandter_", mit diesen Worten streckte er mir seine breite Hand entgegen und unbewusst machte ich einen Schritt zurück. In meinem Blick musste sich wohl auch Ekel widerspiegeln denn plötzlich zog er seine Hand zurück und sein Gesicht zeigte zunächst noch bloßes Unverständnis. Er schien noch nichts zu wittern, also machte er weiter mit der Vorstellung. "Das hier neben mir ist Nott, und der kleine Junior hier", Nott lachte hämisch, "ist Snape, er ist zur Unterweisung in meiner Obhut und ich werde ihm gleich vorführen was es bedeutet wenn man die Regeln schon zu Anfang des Schuljahres bricht", er warf einen eisigen Blick in Richtung Remus und James. "Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme das hier magische Inakzeptable Aktivitäten stattgefunden haben?", fragte er an mich gerichtet in einem Ton als erwarte er das ich nun wie ein winselnder Hund in seine _Obhut _hinüber wuselte und demütig _Ja, Herr_ sagte. Ich schnaubte und versuchte meine Wut zu unterdrücken.

"Deine Cousine _Bella_, oder sollte ich sagen, meine Verlobte (er betonte das Wort besonders lang gezogen als sei er darauf sehr stolz) Bellatrix Black, hat mich zwar schon vorgewarnt.." er hielt kurz inne weil er nun mein Entsetzen erst richtig sah, "Ah, ich sehe du scheinst zu begreifen. Schön, schön..Nun, ich schätze sie hat sich gei-" –

"Ein _Black_?", unterbrach James ihn nun, als hätte er diesen grässlichen Namen erst jetzt gehört, obwohl er ja gut zu meiner Familie passte. Eine Seele schwärzer als die Andere. "Du bist tatsächlich ein Black?", das war unmissverständlich an mich gerichtet. Irgendwie hatte ich gehofft dass ich meinen Namen vor den Anderen Schülern verbergen könne, dass ich einmal nicht ihre geschockten und ehrfürchtigen Gesichter sehen müsste. So ein Gesicht wie Remus und James es gerade machten. Lestrange der es hasste unbeachtet zu sein schnaubte laut und abfällig. Aber ich ignorierte ihn und versuchte.. ja, ich versuchte zu retten. Obwohl ich nicht wusste was. Eine Freundschaft? Irgendwie hatte ich mich schon so an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt, ich war einfach nicht mehr allein... ich wollte nicht dass das nun vorbei sein sollte. Nicht aufgrund meines Stammbaumes! Ich wandte mich nun vollends den beiden zu.. "Ja, bin ich..", seufzte ich und verdrehte die Augen. "Aber das ist ein Umstand auf den ich nicht stolz bin, genauer gesagt hasse ich meine Familie sogar.", erklärte ich ehrlich. So ehrlich hatte ich es sogar noch nie formuliert und es tat verdammt gut. Mein Fehler wurde mir erst bewusst als ich ein Keuchen hinter mir hörte.

Oh verdammt!

"Bella.. sie.. sie hatte Recht! Du _bist_ eine Missgeburt. Das schwarze Schaf der Familie, der Schandfleck. Deine Cousine tut Recht zu sagen man hätte dich nach deiner Geburt ersaufen sollen, wie kannst du nur so über uns sprechen, du-", wo ich es gewohnt war dass man so mit mir sprach war James es offenbar nicht. "Hey!", rief er und es schien ihm nicht zu passen das man _mich_, das schwarze Schaf, nicht leiden konnte. "Wenn hier jemand ihn (richtig, er kannte ja meinen Vornamen nicht) beschimpfen darf dann bin ich das, und jetzt verzieht euch, bevor ich euch hier raus hexe!", Remus sagte zwar Nichts aber sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte dieselbe Entschlossenheit wie James sie hatte. Irgendetwas in mir schwoll an, ich glaube es war mein Herz. Ja es tat gut.. das sich jemand _für mich_ einsetzte. Jemand wie ein.. Freund? "Was soll das werden?", fragte nun zum ersten Mal der jüngste von ihnen und ich hätte ihm nicht schon vor seinem Schuleintritt ein solches Slytherin-gleiches Verhalten zugetraut. Wobei mir auffiel dass seine Stimme schwach klang, und er.. schniefte. So als hätte er Schnupfen, oder so was. Ich hatte mich inzwischen zu James gestellt. Den Slytherins gegenüber. Ein deutliches Zeichen zu wem ich in einer Auseinandersetzung gehören wollte. "Bist du dir im Klaren was das für Folgen für dich haben wird?", sprach der Junge mit den langen, fettigen schwarzen Haaren und den ebenso schwarzen Augen und dann sagte James etwas unglaublich witziges: "Du bist ja ein Junge!", rief er und es klang ehrlich überrascht. Ich musste laut lachen. James klang immer noch überrascht als er weiter sprach. "Wahnsinn, vom Aussehen her.. und dann die leise Stimme. Nein, wirklich...", selbst Remus (und Nott!) verkniffen sich ein Grinsen. "_Was.. _hast du gesagt?", schniefte der Junge jetzt wobei es wahrscheinlich wie ein Zischen klingen sollte. "Bist du etwa taub.. Sniefelus?", ich wischte mir eine Lachträne aus dem Auge. Der Schwarzhaarige Junge warf James mordlüstige Blicke zu. Sowie mir. Aber ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste. "Was?", ich richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn. "Willst du mir etwa drohen, einem_ Black?"_, äffte ich Lestranges Ton zuvor nach und ich konnte sehen wie sich dessen Gesicht vor Wut zu einer Fratze verzerrte. Sollte er meine schreckliche Cousine doch heiraten, diese.. Sumpfschlange! Ich konnte auch sehen dass jetzt auch James den Zauberstab nun auf die Slytherins gerichtet hatte und, (und das überraschte mich bestimmt am meisten) auch Remus! Es vergingen Sekunden in denen niemand etwas sagte...

Dann schlich sich eine gewisse Kälte und.. Resignation unter die Slytherins. Es wäre wahnsinnig dumm und kindisch gewesen zu denken das wir (wäre es zu einem Kampf gekommen) wir diese Jungen, bestimmt Sechstklässler, geschafft hätten… Aber sie mussten sich an die Regeln halten, besonders wenn einer von ihnen das Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen trug (ich wettete dass es Lestrange war..) und Erstklässler schon im Zug anzugreifen machte sich sicherlich nicht gut unter Dumbledore's Augen, dem neuen Schulleiter, der bekannt für seine Gutmütigkeit, aber vor allem Gerechtigkeit war. Und trotzdem, sie waren Slytherin genug dass sie uns trotzdem angreifen könnten, aber sie taten es nicht… Vielleicht weil wir nun eine Einheit waren. Drei, die zusammen hielten. Es fühlte sich zumindest so an, und es fühlte sich gut an! „Ihr habt Glück.", zischte Nott und ich grinste umso mehr. „Bis zum nächsten Mal!", gab Lestrange arrogant von sich und deutete den Anderen zweien an zu gehen… was sie auch taten! Als auch Sniefelus das Abteil mit einem hasserfüllten Blick an James verließ, lachten wir fast synchron auf und schmissen uns auf die Bänke. Es war als wären wir schon seit Kindertagen befreundet gewesen.

„Hast du seinen Blick gesehen?" - „Ja, und wie hässlich Nott war... dieses- Aber noch besser war der Kleine!" - „Ja, Sniefelus. Oh, ich liebe diesen Namen, einfach genial.", rief ich und hielt mir den Bauch vor lachen. Genauso wie Remus der kichernd unter der Bank lag. James saß neben mir und grinste von einem Ohr zum Anderen. „Sie hätten uns platt machen können.", meinte James plötzlich und runzelte etwas die Stirn. „Und wie..", murmelte ich etwas unbehaglich bei dem Gedanken. „Aber sie haben sich nicht getraut!", bemerkte Remus immer noch kichernd, und ich und James sahen uns an. „Wir sind ein gutes Team.", sagte er nun ernst und fast etwas nachdenklich. „Ich denke… ich hab mich getäuscht.", nickte ich und plötzlich fiel mir James lachend um den Hals. „Mann, das war _so_ cool!", rief er und ich musste auch lachen. Für einen Moment fiel mir auf dass ich das erste Mal befreit lachen konnte, aber ich verdrängte den Gedanken schnell. „Das müssen wir irgendwann wiederholen.", fügte ich hinzu und stand auf um meinen Koffer zusammen zu flicken. „Bloß nicht!", schimpfte Remus und James sah mich an als wäre mir ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte er und es wurde still im Abteil. Ich fühlte wieder diesen altbekannten, kalten Klumpen im Magen und drehte mich um, um die restlichen Kleidungsstücke einzusammeln. Vielleicht auch damit sie mein Gesicht nicht sahen. „Ich such mir ein Abteil, was sonst? Ihr wollt- Ich meine..", ach verdammt! Ich hasste es wenn ich nicht wusste wie ich etwas sagen sollte. Eine Hand, warm und freundschaftlich, legte sich auf meine Schulter, ich drehte mich zur Seite und sah in zwei honigfarbene Augen,Remus lächelte das wärmste Lächeln das ich je gesehen hatte.

Wenn mich überhaupt je schon mal jemand angelächelt hatte…

„Warum bleibst du nicht hier?", fragte er leise und James sprang auf. „Ja, genau. Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen. Wir sind schließlich... ein Team. Wie heißt du überhaupt?", lachte James.

Ich riss mich von diesen Augen los… „Sirius Black."

Remus´ Hand verschwand aber ich lächelte trotzdem weil sie mich gebeten hatten zu bleiben. James streckte mir seine Hand entgegen die ich sofort ergriff und leicht schüttelte. „Fangen wir noch mal von vorne an. Ich bin James Potter und das ist Remus Lupin.", ich nickte und ließ es mir nicht nehmen auch Remus´ Hand zu schütteln. „Auch wenn du ein Muggel bist, du bist echt nett.", versuchte ich was Freundliches zu sagen. Remus´ Gesicht erfror und er starrte mich für Sekunden einfach nur an als wäre ich ein Squib oder so was. „Äh, was?", brachte er schließlich hervor und ich spürte wie meine Wangen warm wurden. James sah mich mindestens genauso verdutzt an. „Na.. deine Kleidung, und du wusstest nicht über den Zug bescheid…", stammelte ich und jetzt fiel mir auch wieder ein dass er doch einen Zauberstab gehabt hatte. Wie dumm. James schüttelte den Kopf und zog mich mit sich auf die Sitzbank. „Remus ist doch kein Muggel… er…hatte nur sehr ärmliche Verhältnisse, deshalb die Muggel-kleidung. Ist doch so Remus?", dieser nickte etwas peinlich berührt. „Und seine Eltern hielten seine Begabung vor ihm geheim, keine Ahnung warum.", murmelte James hinterher und Remus wurde, wenn möglich, noch beschämter. „Weil… ach, nicht so wichtig. Das ist eine längere Geschichte.", lächelte dieser und wir gaben uns damit zufrieden obwohl ich, so wie James ahnten dass er uns etwas verschwieg. Jetzt wusste ich auch dass ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte, Potter war ein genauso bekannter Name in Zaubererreihen wie Black. Wenn ich mich nicht irrte müssten wir sogar auf drittem oder viertem Grad einen gemeinsamen Verwandten haben! Und er würde so sicher nach Gryffindor kommen, wie meine Eltern mir vorgeschrieben hatten ich müsse nach Slytherin kommen. („Was denkt ihr ob wir ins selbe Haus kommen werden? Ach, bestimmt... meine Eltern-", plapperte James munter drauf los.) Genauso wie sie mir vorgeschrieben hatten welche Fächer ich zu wählen hatte, oder mit wem ich den Schlafsaal teilen sollte. („Wer möchte Schoko-Frösche?", fragte Remus fröhlich.) Auf welche Lehrer ich besonders Acht geben sollte und bei welchen Lehrern ich auf Sympathie hoffen konnte, allein schon wegen meines Namens. Pah! Und genau an diesem Punkt gefror meine Laune wieder zu Eis. Aber den Anderen beiden erzählte ich noch Nichts davon…ich genoss es lieber solange es dauern würde.

„Entschuldigung?", fragte eine so angenehme Stimme in den Raum das wir uns unisono zur Abteiltür drehten. Ein zierliches Mädchen, mit rotem, leicht gelocktem Haar stand im Türrahmen und ihre grünen Augen leuchteten nur so vor Freundlichkeit und Wärme-versprühend, dass ich zunächst glaubte, wir hätten eine Veela in unserer Unter-Stufe. Weil sie bestimmt nicht älter als wir war…

James starrte sie gebannt an, und fuhr sich augenblicklich durchs Haar (wahrscheinlich glaubte er, dass ließe ihn besonders toll aussehen). Dann lächelte er sein mir schon bekanntes Siegerlächeln. Er hatte sich verliebt. Wahrscheinlich verstand er auch gar nicht mehr was sie als nächstes sagte so verzaubert war er von ihr. Ich grinste nur. Beiläufig fragte ich mich was Remus wohl von ihr denken mochte. „Könntet ihr vielleicht diesen armen Jungen bei euch im Abteil aufnehmen? Ein paar absolut verabscheuungswürdige Sechstklässler haben ihm ein paar unschöne Dinge angehext, dabei hat er sich nur verlaufen…", erklärte sie und James nickte mitfühlend (James und mitfühlend?). Lily war von soviel Höflichkeit angetan und schenkte ihm ihr strahlendstes Lächeln. Wahrscheinlich wäre jede Antwort _Ja_ gewesen, egal welche Frage sie ihm gestellt hätte. … Hätte er etwas sagen können. „Natürlich, nur rein mit ihm.", durchbrach ich den magischen Moment schon etwas gelangweilt, weil von James heute wohl nicht mehr viel kam. Damit schubste sie den etwas dicklicheren Jungen der leicht verstört wirkte, ins Abteil und winkte James betörend zu ehe sie wieder verschwand. James seufzte glücklich auf und sank benommen auf die Bank uns gegenüber. „Oh bei Merlin..", murmelte er und ich stimmte mit ein, obwohl dieser Ausspruch dem Mädchen galt, das wusste ich einfach. „Ja, genau.. was zum Teufel haben die denn mit dir angestellt?", rief ich etwas schroff aus und der Junge quiekte ängstlich auf, wahrscheinlich hatte ich schmerzliche Erinnerungen in ihm geweckt. Oh, böser Sirius. Dann fiel mir die Ähnlichkeit mit einer Maus auf. Hätte er nicht blondes kurzes, sondern Graues Haar gehabt, hätte ich ihn wirklich für eine übergroße Maus gehalten. Aber viel Wichtiger…seine Nase war.. gelblich? Und er wirkte irgendwie… so… gekrümmt. Remus warf mir einen warnenden Blick zu und zog den Jungen schließlich neben sich. Ich zuckte die Schultern und hob ein Buch vom Boden, das noch vom Unfall zuvor dort liegen geblieben war. Meine Sachen würde ich irgendwann später aufräumen…James war übrigens, anscheinend gerade im Traumland und Remus…

„Willst du einen Schoko-Frosch?", hörte ich ihn fürsorglich fragen. "Meine Mutter hat mir auch immer gleich welche gegeben nachdem...wenn… es mir schlecht ging." Spontan hatte ich beschlossen dass ich Remus mochte. Obwohl ich ihn gerade Mal ein paar Stunden kannte, der Dunkelheit draußen nach zu urteilen. Natürlich mochte ich James auch, er hatte dieses gewisse Etwas sodass man sich gleich wünschte mit ihm befreundet zu sein. So ein sonniges Gemüt, das bemerkte man gleich. Unerschütterlich, vielleicht ein bisschen jähzornig aber gerecht und als er sich vorhin für mich stark gemacht hatte… er war loyal. Aber Remus war anders. Irgendetwas verriet mir das er im Leben auch schon dieselbe beklemmende Kälte kennen gelernt hatte, wie ich. So etwas verband. Und ich wollte ihn besser kennen lernen… außerdem war er nicht so leicht zu durchschauen wie James. Hmpf. Ach, sollte er sich doch um den Neuen kümmern… ich las jetzt mein Buch... Verkehrt herum! Argh. „Wie heißt du denn?", fragte Remus lächelnd. – „Peter.. Pettigrew."

"Das kann ja ein langes Jahr werden...", seufzte ich.

---

_**t.b.c?**_

(1) - Sirius kennt ja keine Bettler, und weiß es deshalb nicht besser

Und, vergesst nicht _**nett**_ zu sein!.


	3. II Die Rumtreiber

**Titel: **Sirius Geschichte

**Autorin:** me

**Kommentar:** Hey Leute, so hier bin ich wieder...weil ich das Kapitel schon seit Tagen fertig hab, dacht ich mir warum nicht was Gutes tun und es schon setzt on setzen. Aber ich sag euch gleich noch was.. das ist eine Ausnahme und was das nächste Kapitel (schon in Arbeit) angeht... ich poste nicht mehr ohne Kommis. Ich schreibe zwar in erster Linie schon immer, nur für mich, und weils mir Spaß macht.. aber bei sovielen Hits (Danke Leute! O.O Das hätte ich wirklich nicht erwartet, whow..).. Also ehrlich! Das ist nicht fair. Ich denke nicht das es so schwer ist mir wenigstens 5 Sekunden eures Lebens zu widmen und wenigstens (!!) drei Worte wie "Es war okay" oder "Bitte weiter" zu tippen. . Okay?! Ansonsten.. - Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt und ich kann euch ein bisschen damit viellt. einen schweren Tag erleichtern? Ich zumindest hatte einen und deshalb widme ich es allen, denen es gerade genauso.. be..scheiden geht, wie mir. -smile-

-----

_**Azkaban Prison – Gegenwart; Sirius erstes 'Jahr in Azkaban**_–**_3rd of November, 1989 (Nacht) _**

„Sirius Black. Ihnen werden schwerwiegende Verbrechen zur Last gelegt.", die förmliche Stimme des neuen Ministers Fudge drang zu ihm wie durch eine Röhre. Sein Geist befand sich kaum mehr unter den Lebenden, zu lange hatte er versucht sich geistig vor den Angriffen der Dementoren abzuschirmen… aber nun würden sie ihn doch kriegen. „Grund gütiger, ist dieser Mann überhaupt bei Bewusstsein?", entfuhr es Fudge ungehalten als Sirius keine Reaktion von sich gab. Der Minister trat ein paar unruhige Schritte in der Zelle (in der er sich äußerst unwohl fühlte) vor dem Gefangenen auf und ab. Black saß regungslos in der Ecke der Zelle, ringsum eingeschlossen von dicken, grauen Steinmauern. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Unter seinen Augen stachen dunkle Augenringe hervor, die ihn aufgrund der Blässe seiner Haut, (die der Farbe von Pergament glich) gespenstisch erscheinen ließen. Die Kleidung war verdreckt, seine Lippen blau, die Haare ungewaschen und zottelig. Aber am grässlichsten war sein Blick, fand Fudge. Starr, wie der einer fleischgewordenen Puppe.

„Minister Fudge..", versuchte ihn sein wichtigster persönlicher Angestellter zu beruhigen. Diggory, lächelte Fudge matt in sich hinein, der gute Junge, angagiert und fleißig. Ja, es war in der Tat eine gute Entscheidung gewesen den ältesten Sohn der Diggory´s zu seinem Sekretär zu wählen, obgleich sein Vater nicht viel von dieser Entscheidung gehalten hatte. Nun, welche Eltern wünschten sich dieser Tage ihre Kinder auch in den Krieg verwickelt zu sehen?

„Einer der Wächter sagte, er sei schon seit fast einem Monat in diesem Zustand. Aber es könnte auch nur ein Trick sein. Sie sollten ihm die Lastschrift vorlesen, ob er nun Reaktion zeigt oder nicht.", gab der junge Mann stoisch von sich. Man sah ihm an dass er sich in seiner Position, hier, an der Seite des Ministers wohl fühlte, obwohl der Ort etwas unpassend schien. Es war immer eisig kalt hier, an der Küste… aber das lag bestimmt nicht nur am Wetter. Die Dementoren, die strikt dazu angehalten waren das Personal (von denen es aber nur eine handvoll gab) oder Führungskräfte des Ministeriums nicht anzugreifen, zeigten sich nur auf Befehl, aber wenn sie erst einmal aus den Schatten heraus traten… Nun, niemand war gerne bei den Foltermethoden, des Gefängnisses von Azkaban anwesend, sinnierte Fudge. Er persönlich hasste es sogar, aber einen Straftäter der womöglich mehr wusste als er zugab, den musste er verhören, koste es was es wolle. Gerade jetzt in diesen stürmischen Zeiten, in der die Zauberergemeinschaft Schuldige angeklagt sehen wollte, in der sich jeder fortan Frieden wünschte. Nun nachdem… der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, von der Bildfläche verschwunden und das Ministerium noch kaum Todesser gefangen hatte.

Es brauchte ein Zeichen, hatte Fudge entschlossen dem Gericht erklärt, ein Zeichen dass er ihnen geben konnte. Und er würde es tun, er würde Sirius Black zu einem Geständnis bringen.

„Nun gut, fahren wir fort..", der Minister räusperte sich und das Pergament in seinen Händen raschelte leise, „Sie werden der Verbrechen - Entscheidende Mithilfe, zu zwei Morden und eines Verrats an die Familie Potter, das heißt, James und Lily Potter, im Auftrag für den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, sowie die Verwendung der… unverzeihlichen Flüche, genauer des Imperius-Fluches, angeklagt. Bekennen Sie sich nicht schuldig zu diesen Taten und bestehen somit auf ein Verfahren mit Gegenstand zur Beweisung ihrer Unschuld, oder … geben Sie zu dass Sie sie verraten und ermordet haben!", gegen Ende wurde Fudge´s Stimme kalt und laut, aber sein Sekretär verstand dessen Ausbruch. Jeder hatte von der Tragik des Falles Sirius Black gehört, alle Zeitungen schrieben darüber. Jeder sprach davon. Die Beweise hatten im Frühjahr des Jahres so entscheidend gegen ihn gesprochen dass er ohne jegliches Verfahren nach Azkaban verschifft worden war. Aber nun wurden leise Stimme des Protestes laut, Stimmen mit Macht… sowie die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore. Eine äußerst lästige Person, dachte Fudge. Lästig aber wichtig, machtvoll und keineswegs dumm. Dumbledore hatte darauf bestanden das Sirius eine Verhandlung bekam, weil der Tatbestand nicht eindeutig gegen ihn spräche und er zu Unrecht bestraft worden sei. Pah, zu Unrecht.. unschuldig!, hatte er Dumbledore sowie dem Gericht empört entgegen gerufen. Fudge schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Ministerium sollte einen Fehler gemacht haben? Diese Stimmen musste er dämpfen, oder besser ersticken, und zwar indem er ihnen eine eindeutige Schuldaussage lieferte… darum war er hier. Aber es lief nicht gut für ihn. Sein Plan scheiterte wenn ein gewisser Gefangener Black überhaupt nicht in der Lage war, seine Schuld zu gestehen!

„Diggory…", murmelte Fudge nachdenklich. „Ja, Mr. Fudge Sir?", antwortete der Sekretär pflichtbewusst. „Sie sollen mich nicht Sir nennen, und schaffen sie mir einen Wächter und einen… dieser Dementoren her! So schnell wie möglich." – „A-Aber Sir!", die Stimme des Jungen Mannes zitterte deutlich. Obwohl es kälter nicht hätte sein können, zog der junge Mann im braunen Trenchcoat ein blütenweißes, zerknittertes Taschentuch aus seiner Jackentasche und tupfte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Es ist unbedingt erforderlich. Ich bestehe darauf!", donnerte Fudge mit ausgesprochen schlechter Laune. „Ja, Sir.", dann eilte der Sekretär aus dem steinernen Raum. Die Schritte Fudge´s hallten von den Mauern wider als dieser an seinen Verdächtigen heran trat. So nahe dass er nun nur noch besser die fahle Haut des jungen Mannes, im Schein der Fackeln die den Raum spärlich beleuchteten, vor sich betrachten konnte. „Die Kunst, der Dementoren…", sagte Fudge laut genug damit Sirius es auch gut hören könnte. „Ist es nicht erstaunlich? Ein Gefängnis das keine Fesseln braucht. Aber oben im Kopf, da zerstören sie einen. Sie saugen einen aus, nicht wahr? Nachts kann man nicht schlafen weil einen die Rufe und das Wimmern der Anderen halb wahnsinnig machen. Und tagsüber schleichen sie vorbei und verbreiten diese furchtbare… Kälte! Lassen uns… unsere schlimmsten Momente durchleben. Aber wenn sie einen besonders quälen wollen, nehmen sie einem sogar die liebsten Erinnerungen. Lassen sie einen durchleben bevor sie sie einem gewaltvoll entreißen!", wisperte Fudge unheilvoll. Dann tat er etwas was er noch bei keinem seiner vorherigen Verhöre getan hatte. Er senkte sich in die Hocke, und sprach ganz offen mit seinem Gegenüber… er bräuchte nur die Hand auszustrecken und… nein. Er musste bei seinem Plan bleiben.

„Sagen sie es mir. Sehen sie nur... wir sind alleine. Sie können es mir sagen.", mit leiser Genugtuung bemerkte Fudge die erste Reaktion des leblosen Körpers. Blacks Zittern nahm zu, und langsam aber sicher kam Leben zurück in den Körper. Die Fäuste ballten sich vor Wut? Also fuhr er mit seiner Taktik fort. „Warum haben sie es getan? Nur eine einfache Antwort, auf eine einfache Frage. Vielleicht auch ein Geständnis? Dann können sie mir ihre Seele erleichtern… Sie müssen wissen, dass ist ein großzügiges Angebot." Nun richteten sich auch die durchbohrenden, dunklen Augen auf ihn und für einen Moment, erstarb Fudge´s Atem. Aber er war völlig überrascht als der Gefangene plötzlich versuchte zu sprechen.Erst jetzt bemerkte der Minister die rissigen Lippen, seines Gegenübers. Und er fragte sich wie lange es wohl schon her war, dass er etwas getrunken hatte. „Ein… Geständnis..?", die Stimme klang rau und brüchig, so als wäre sie schon lange nicht mehr benutzt worden. Ein Husten folgte. Fudge riss die Augen auf.

„Ich war es nicht… Ich habe sie nicht getötet… Sie nicht verraten!", Fudge schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh doch Mr. Black, die Beweise sprechen gegen Sie, Sie-" – Blacks Stimme durchschnitt plötzlich eisig den Raum. „Nein!", brüllte er und ohne Vorwarnung legten sich zwei kräftige Hände um Fudge Hals der völlig überrumpelt von den Beinen gerissen wurde. Er gab ein erschrecktes, gurgelndes Geräusch von sich und versuchte die Hände zu lösen aber alles was er wahrnahm waren diese zwei dunklen, stechenden Augen! Wahnsinn, er.. er ist wahnsinnig geworden!, dachte Fudge erschüttert, dann wurde sein Geist zunehmend nebliger. „Mr. Fudge!", rief ein aufgebrachter, ängstlicher Sekretär und dann schrie jemand ganz schrecklich. Die drückende Last, die ihm die Luft nahm war verschwunden, und dann sah er ihn… den Dementor. Fudge röchelte, ob nun aus Angst oder Luftnot, und der Sekretär versuchte ihm aufzuhelfen da packte ihn der Minister an der Schulter und keuchte etwas in dessen Ohr. „Diggory.. Ich will… das _sie_ ihn foltern…foltern sie ihn!"

(Anm. d. A: mit _sie_ meinte Fudge die Dementoren… u.u)

---

_**Hogwarts-school,**_– **_9th of January,_** **_1981_**

"RAUS!", rief eine äußerst aufgebrachte Professor McGonagall, die Lehrerin für Verwandlung in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. „So etwas Unerzogenes und freches ist mir ja noch nie untergekommen! Nicht in zwanzig Jahren Unterrichtsjahren hier in Hogwarts!", die Tür zum Verwandlungsraum im Gang wurde

aufgestoßen und ich und James stolperten auf den Gang. Als die Tür wieder mit einem Krach ins Schloss fiel, lachten wir laut auf. James klopfte mir stolz auf die Schulter. „Bei Morganas krummer Hackenase, das war das Witzigste das wir je gemacht haben, Black!", kicherte der Schwarzhaarige Gryffindor. „Von wegen.. das lässt sich übertreffen, dein Einfall mit dem verzauberten Stuhl war übrigens nicht von schlechten Eltern, Potter.", lachte ich, und hielt mir dabei den Bauch. James grinste stolz. „Hey sie sagte wir sollten Beine zaubern, ich finde sie hat nicht ausdrücklich genug betont dass wir unbedingt der Tasse Beine zaubern sollten…Der Stuhl auf dem McGonagall saß schien mir irgendwie passender.", murmelte James gespielt nachdenklich. Ich stieß meinem Freund sanft in die Rippen und deutete den Gang runter. „Lass uns in die große Halle runter gehen, nur Schade das Remus und Peter nicht auch mit können.", meinte ich und wurde etwas wehmütig, aber das Gefühl verflog kurz darauf als ich wieder an die kreischende Verwandlungs-Hexe mit dem spitzen grünen

Hut, dachte. James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir können ihnen ja ein, zwei Brötchen mitnehmen, sollten sie doch nicht wie besprochen zum Mittagessen kommen.", schlug er vor, dann zog er mit mir zusammen die Treppen hinunter.

Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle überkam mich ein Gedanke…

„Jamesie?", säuselte ich den von mir erfundenen Spitznamen für meinen Freund, von dem er wusste dass ich ihn nur dann benutzte sobald ich einen weiteren genialen Einfall hatte. „Hm?", gab er unartikuliert zurück, wahrscheinlich dachte er wieder an Lily, ich kannte diesen Blick bereits seit… Monaten! „Wie hat der alte Besen, Filch uns letztens genannt?" – „Ausgeburten der Hölle?", schlug James noch immer abwesend vor. „Nein, was Anderes.." – „Kleine Teufel, Missgeburten, Halunken, Rumtreiber-"

„Das ist es!", rief ich aufgeregt und packte James am Arm. „Was? Wovon redest du nun schon wieder?", runzelte James verwirrt die Stirn und war stehen geblieben. „Was hältst du davon wenn wir einen Klub gründen?", ich strahlte ihn an, so eine geniale Idee hatte ich noch nie gehabt. Wir könnten… und dann... „Mit Filch?", fragte James immer noch leicht bedröppelt, und ich schlug mir die Handfläche auf die Stirn. „Ich glaube du bist zu oft vom Besen gefallen! Ja, natürlich mit Filch.. und seinem Mistvieh noch dazu. Nein, wir…du, ich, Remus und.. ja, vielleicht auch Peter!", erzählte ich drauf los und sein Gesicht erhellte sich bei dem letzten Satz. „Du.. meinst…" – „Jap!" – „Und wir…" – „Ganz genau!", lachte ich und sprang gleich drei Stufen mit einem Satz gleichzeitig hinunter. „Mein lieber Sirius.", begann James förmlich und ich hatte schon Angst er hielt mich jetzt zum Narren als er mir schließlich freundschaftlich den Arm um den Hals legte und weiter sprach: „Ich schwöre hiermit feierlich, du bist der größte Tunichtgut den Hogwarts je gesehen hat… Aber du hast die besten Einfälle, und du bist mein bester Freund!", er grinste von einem Ohr zum Anderen. „Ich bin dafür.", fügte er hinzu, und ich lächelte selig. „Wir brauchen auch einen Namen.", erzählte ich weiter. „Der Name den Filch uns gegeben hat –die Rumtreiber- wäre doch was, oder?"

James dachte kurz darüber nach, währenddessen bewegte sich die verzauberte Treppe auf der wir uns befanden in Richtung Boden. „Ja, stimme zu. Aber das ist geheim, klar? Nur wir vier dürfen davon erfahren.", der Gryffindor zog unheilvoll die Brauen zusammen, „Wenn ich dran denke das Sniefelus davon erfährt..", er musste den Satz nicht zu Ende führen, ich wusste auch so was er mir sagen wollte. Seit dem Vorfall im Zug hatte sich Severus Snape zu einem wahren Ekel an Slytherin verwandelt, als ich überraschenderweise nach Gryffindor kam (sehr zum Ärgernis meiner Eltern, ich glaube erst nach der ersten Woche hörte meine Mutter auf mir fortwährend Heuler zu schicken in denen sie mir erklärte ich sei enterbt und vom Stammbaum entfernt worden.), war Snape natürlich nach Slytherin gekommen. Wann immer wir uns trafen gifteten wir uns an, Sniefelus entwickelte sogar regelrechten Hass gegen uns, was uns wiederum nur Recht sein konnte. Sollte Snape davon erfahren würde er, alles Mögliche in Bewegung setzen, nur um unsere Idee zunichte zu machen. „Dann werden wir es geheim halten. Gleich beim Mittagessen müssen wir Remus und Peter davon erzählen.", schlug ich begeistert vor.

Es dauerte nicht lange, kurz nachdem wir uns an den großen Tisch der Gryffindors gesetzt hatten, füllte sich auch die zuvor gespenstisch-menschenleere Halle wieder mit Leben, als schon die ersten hungrigen Schüler eintrudelten. Ich arbeitete mit James gerade eine weitere Idee für unseren _geheimen_ Klub aus…„Wir könnten auch den Umhang den dir dein Dad geschickt hat zum Einsatz bringen.", sagte ich und James nickte wie wild, während er sich Löffel um Löffel voller Eier in den Mund stopfte (Er hatte eine bestimmte Art sein Essen runter zu schlingen, die ich lieber nicht mit ansehen wollte..).

„Was heckt ihr beiden denn nun schon wieder aus?", fragte eine strenge Stimme dicht an meinem Ohr und ich versuchte die kleinen Snitches die durch meinen Magen flogen auf den Hunger zu schieben. „Also James, warum nur traut uns Remus ständig solche schrecklichen Taten zu? Ich finde das im höchsten Maße beleidigend.", sagte ich gespielt böse und James verschluckte sich an seinem Ei weil er lachen musste. Remus der nun neben mir saß, winkte Peter zu uns, der erst jetzt in die große Halle getrottet kam. Wusste Filchs Katze Mrs. Norris, wo er sich wieder rumgetrieben hatte, vielleicht hatte er sich auch wieder verlaufen? Im Übrigen, war Peter von Anfang an eher ein Anhängsel geblieben. Natürlich mochte ich ihn, auf eine gewisse Art und Weise…Aber es würde nie das Selbe sein wie bei James, Remus und mir. Vielleicht lag das schon allein daran, auf welche Art und Weise wir uns kennen gelernt hatten, ich wusste es nicht. Aber das war jetzt nicht die Zeit um darüber zu sinnieren.

„Das liegt nur daran _Sirius_", betonte Remus meinen Name extra streng und mit besonderem Tadel, (eine Fähigkeit die nur Remus besaß), „das ich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit Professor McGonagall auf einem Stuhl mit vier nackten, behaarten Beinen durch den Verwandlungsraum hab laufen sehen, und sie schien nicht gerade erfreut darüber!", seine Nase kräuselte sich angewidert bei dem Gedanken und ich musste wieder grinsen. Ich nahm genüsslich einen Schluck Kürbis-saft und sonnte mich eine Minute in meinem Ruhm. Peter setzte sich nun endlich zu uns an den Tisch, aber ich ignorierte ihn vorerst. „Immerhin", versuchte ich mich herauszureden, „war es nicht nur meine Idee!", James grinste mich an als ich Remus sachte in die Rippen stieß. „Außerdem, könnte ich schwören dich auch lachen gehört zu haben. Du tust doch nur so..", und als Remus den Mund aufmachte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen um etwas zu erwidern, fuhr ich fort „Aber nun zu wichtigeren Dingen!", lächelte ich und zwinkerte James zu der sich nun an den gebratenen Speck mit Bohnen machte. Remus zog elegant eine Augenbraue hoch über diese Geste und Peter…Er schien zunächst etwas abwesend über einem Buch zu studieren, aber seine Augen verweilten an einem Punkt also war mir auch seine Aufmerksamkeit sicher. „Ich und James haben eine Verkündung zu machen. Genauer gesagt wollen wir einen Klub gründen.", ich ließ diese mysteriöse Nachricht erstmal in unserer Runde schweben, bis die ersten Reaktionen auftauchten. Peter sah endlich von seinem Buch auf, und sein Blick verriet mir reges Interesse, James lächelte mich mit Backen voller Bohnensauce an (Urgh! Man, wir wird er es endlich lernen?) und Remus… „Was für ein Klub?", fragte er misstrauisch. Natürlich! Konnte er nicht einmal etwas gutheißen was ich vorschlug! Immer hatte er etwas zu meckern… „Bevor du nun wieder etwas Dagegen sagst, lass es mich erst Mal erklären Remus. Es wird Nichts... allzu gefährliches sein, auch Nichts was McGonagall-", Remus zog die Stirn kraus, dann unterbrach er mich „_Professor_ McGonagall" – „Ja, ja. Wie auch immer, was irgendjemanden gefährdet. Wir Vier…", Ich warf jedem einzelnen einen Blick zu, „Könnten doch einen Klub gründen. Aber er muss geheim sein. Wo wir doch schon so oder so immer zusammen sind, da können wir das genauso gut auch in unserer Freizeit sein! Ich hätte sogar schon einen Namen-", und James der endlich fertig gegessen zu haben schien hob seinen Becher mit Kürbissaft und prostete uns zu ehe er feierlich für mich verkündete (leise genug natürlich, damit keiner der umsitzenden Schüler etwas bemerkte) „Die Rumtreiber!"

_**----**_

_**Azkaban Prison**_–**_3rd of November, _****_1989 (Gegenwart – selbe Nacht) _**

„Mr. Fudge..", der Sekretär sprach leise, seit Minister Fudge vor weniger als einer Stunde von Black angefallen worden war schien er neben sich zu stehen, und es war auch so gar nicht die Art des Ministers einer _Folter_, wie sie es hier in Azkaban nannten sobald man die Dementoren auf die Gefangenen hetzte, so gebannt zu zusehen. _Vielleicht_, begehrte eine leise Stimme im Kopf des jungen Diggory´s auf, _vielleicht sinnt er auf Rache. _Aber… das war nicht möglich. Der Minister stand doch über solch niedrigen Gefühlen. Oder?

„Sir, Mr. Fudge.. Albus Dumbledore ist hier. Er besteht aufs energischste darauf sie zu sprechen. Er ließ sich auch nicht mehr von den Wachen wegschicken so wie sie es mir gesagt hatten." – „Dumbledore, immer dieser Dumbledore!", knurrte Fudge in äußerst schlechter Laune (ein Luxus den er sich sonst noch nie geleistet hatte) „Machen Sie eine Pause.", murmelte er und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung in Richtung Black, dessen Körper leicht zuckte, als der Dementor von ihm abließ. „Aber befragen sie ihn weiter.", wies er Diggory streng an und zupfte seinen karierten Umhang von Brix ‚n' Brix, zu Recht. „Wenn ich zurück bin möchte ich Antworten haben! Am Besten ein Geständnis! Und sollte er etwas Anderes von sich geben machen sie weiter. Verstanden?" – „Ja, Sir.", demütig nickte der junge Sekretär seinem Vorgesetzten zu als dieser mit wehendem Umhang aus den Kerkern eilte, um Dumbledore einen gebührenden Empfang zu bereiten.

_**-----**_

_**Hogwarts-school,**_– **_11th of January,_** **_1981_**

"Nein! Alle nur nicht _sie_."

"Aber warum denn nicht? Sie ist… geradezu perfekt! Oder hast du etwa etwas für sie übrig?"

"Nein.. hab ich das etwa gesagt?", fragte James gereizt zurück.

Ich hustete um mein Lachen zu kaschieren.

"Dann tu es."

"Black, ich sagte nein. Such dir jemanden Anderes."

"James und Lily, verliebt, verlobt, verheiratet", schnurrte Peter, den ich bei Merlin niemals mehr schnurren hören wollte. "Argh, na schön. Aber etwas..leichtes.", gab Potter klein bei. Ha! „Wartet Mal…", das war Remus. Ich seufzte. „Warum müssen wir noch mal diese Tests bestehen?", fragte er verwirrt und ich konnte sehen dass sich seine Stirn wieder so unschön in Falten legte. „Das haben wir doch schon besprochen.", entgegnete ich etwas genervt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nur gut dass wir für unseren Plan den Gemeinschaftsraum unseres Hauses ausgewählt hatten…

Zu gewissen Uhrzeiten schien der Raum wie leer gefegt, so wie jetzt. Entspannt lehnte ich mich in meinen Lieblings-Ohrensessel zurück und genoss die Wärme die noch von dem knisternden Feuer ausging. „Ja, aber ich hab den Sinn denke ich noch nicht ganz verstanden. Und.. Peter auch nicht!", sagte Remus verteidigend, aber für mich klang das sehr nach einer Ausrede. Peter schien eher sogar ganz geschockt das Remus gerade ihn als ‚Ausrede-Opfer' auserkoren hatte. „Nun ja… ich will nur nicht dass jemand vielleicht zu Schaden kommt?", murmelte Peter und ich verdrehte die Augen. „Also, jetzt hört Mal zu. Von mir aus müssen wir das nicht machen… aber ich fand es irgendwie, na ja, der Form halber eben wichtig. Sonst wären wir ja kein richtiger _Rumtreiber_ Klub, wenn nicht jeder von uns schon mal jemandem einen kleinen Zauber angehext hätte.", erklärte ich und während James beipflichtend nickte sah Remus immer noch nicht wirklich überzeugt aus und Peter sah aus, als hätte er immer noch große Angst überhaupt etwas tun zu müssen. Ich seufzte wieder. „Na gut, dann stimmen wir eben ab. Wer dafür ist das wir es mit den Aufnahme-Tests machen der Hebt die Hand, die Mehrheit bestimmt.", leierte ich genervt herunter und.. alle hoben die Hand …

An diesem Abend kassierte James seine erste Ohrfeige von Lily…was mir später sehr Leid tun sollte, aber bis dahin…

„Sie wird mich auf ewig hassen, ich weiß es!", jammerte James und hielt sich immer noch die schmerzende Wange, während er beleidigt auf einem Schoko-Frosch von Remus herumkaute. Remus, der auf der roten Samt-Couch lag und ein Buch las schüttelte nur den Kopf, wie ein Lehrer der über seine Schüler urteilte. Ich wandte ihm beleidigt den Rücken zu und lehnte mich wieder in meinen Ohren-Sessel zurück. Peter war schon längst schlafen gegangen… „Du bist manchmal so eine Drama-Queen!", seufzte ich entnervt und rollte die Augen. „Auf Ewig..!", jaulte James wieder auf und ich schmiss ein Kissen nach ihm, das ihn aber verfehlte und stattdessen auf dem Boden landete. „Aber das Gesicht das sie gemacht hat als der magische Wind ihren Rock hoch gerissen hatte…", ein breites Grinsen huschte bei dem Gedanken über meine Lippen. Ich hörte Remus leise hüsteln bevor mich mein Kissen von vorhin direkt ins Gesicht traf.

---

So, ich hoffe die Zeitsprünge waren nicht zu verwirrend. Wem das Datum wichtig ist, der kann sich ja am Vorwort orientieren. Und, was denkt ihr? Gut charakterisiert? Ich hab mir wirklich Mühe gegeben, müsst ihr wissen. War echt schwierig, vorallem weil ja man keinen Übergang hat, wo doch die Erinnerungen soweit auseinander liegen.. aber irgendwie gefällt es mir auch. Schließlich kann man da so schön die Phantasie spielen lassen, was sie wohl inzwischen erlebt haben und wie sich ihre Freundschaft bis hier hin entwickelt hat.. -hehe- Ich hoffe zumindest einem von euch geht's genauso. xD Dann wars die Arbeit schon wert.

_**t.b.c?**_

ò.ó Vergesst nicht auf den Button zu drücken..den lilanen, ja genau.. den da unten!

_Klick!_


End file.
